powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Lord Physiology
The power to possess the traits of a Vampire Lord. Variation of Vampire Physiology and Mythic Lord Physiology. Also Called *Homo Nosferatu Vampiris Dominus Physiology (Humans Only) *King/Queen of Vampires *Vampire Lordship *Lord/Lady of Vampires *Master/Mistress/Progenitor of Vampires *Vampire Progenitor/Zero Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Vampire Lord, the most powerful form of vampire. Unlike lesser vampires, the vampire lord possesses inherent skill in dark magic and may command legions of undead minions/vampires. Also, vampire lords are known to have a certain resistance to sunlight for prolonged periods of time and have the fewest weaknesses; on top of that, even if they die, they are powerful enough to be reborn after a specific time period has passed. Furthermore, depending on the user, they may have a demonic nature, thus granting them access to the most unholy of powers. Applications *Authority over servants and lesser vampires. *Bat Manipulation - Control bats. *Bat Swarming - Can turn into a swarm of bats. *Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Agility ** Supernatural Beauty ** Supernatural Durability ** Supernatural Endurance ** Supernatural Reflexes ** Supernatural Regeneration - Regenerative abilities are heightened severely. ** Supernatural Senses - Users can track, sense and locate most anything a world away. ** Supernatural Speed ** Supernatural Stamina ** Supernatural Strength *Immortality - Live forever. *Vampire Physiology - Obviously, the user is the most powerful of vampires. *Vampire Manipulation - Vampire Lords have a superiority over ordinary vampires. *Weakness Resistance Variations * Alpha Physiology - Being the most powerful of vampires * Dark Arts - Like all other Dark Lords, the user is skilled in dark magic *Dark Lord - The user is among the most powerful lords of darkness *Daytime Walking - Vampire Lords are able to withstand daylight for certain amounts of time *Blood Transcendency - Gain infinite power from the Blood. **Killing Empowerment - Grow more powerful by the death toll. **Murderous Possession - Whatever kills the user, becomes the user. **Soul Manipulation - Manipulating its physical essence. **Underworld Lordship - Hold all power in the underworld through bloodletting. *Demonic Force Manipulation - Might gain control over demonic forces *Infinite Resurrection - Even if the user dies, he/she can still return to life *Invulnerability - Be impervious to many forms of damage *Transcendent Vampire Physiology Associations *Dark Lord *Mythic Lord Physiology *True Vampire Physiology Limitations *Still posses all of the natural vampire weaknesses but to a lesser degree. *Supernatural Hunters are match against even the strongest of vampires. *Though the user can walk in daylight, they need to wear heavy clothing, as the sunlight hinders their regenerative ability. *May be vulnerable to those with Werebeast Lord Physiology assuming Vampires and Were's are natural enemies. Known Users Gallery File:Medlock_absorb_Scarlet's_life_force.png|Medlock (right) (Archie's Weird Mysteries) MF_Necrolai.jpg|Necrolai (Power Rangers Mystic Force), the Vampire Queen LOK_Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain), vampire ruler of Nosgoth Aaliyah_as_Akasha,_Queen_of_the_Damned.jpg|Akasha (The Vampire Chronicles), the first vampire Drake_Blade.jpg|Drake (Blade: Trinity) AlphaVampire_NewCap.jpg|The Alpha Vampire (Supernatural) High_Vampire_H.png|High Vampire (Valkyrie Crusade) Original Vampires.jpg|Original Vampires (The Vampire Diaries/The Originals) Penny Dreadful Master Vampire.jpg|The Master Vampire (Penny Dreadful) is a centuries old Vampire Lord, and is known to be the Vampire race’s progenitor. VampireLord.jpg|Lord Harkon (Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard) is a Vampire Lord. File:Yu Gi Oh! GX Camula.jpg|Camula (Yu Gi Oh! GX) is known to be the queen of Vampires during the medieval era, though her people was wiped clean by the Humans, making her the last Vampire to survive. Raphael (Soul Calibur) Vampire Lord.jpg|Raphael (Soul Calibur) is a Vampire Lord cursed by Soul Edge. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Vampire Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Evil power Category:Common Powers